Thankful
by starbright
Summary: [Complete]It's Thanksgiving Day, and Lucky is released from the hospital and Elizabeth and Lucky and their family celebrate the holiday.


Tile:Thankful

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or it's characters!

Author's Note: I started this because I don't think we are going to get a Thankgiving scene between Lucky and Liz, but then I suddenly got a different idea, I hope people will like it.

Elizabeth has a lot to be thankful for this year, like her husband is alive and is coming home today. When she was stuck in the tunnel, she was so scared that she was going to lose Lucky all over again, but this time there was no way that he was going to come back from the death.

"Liz, I've been calling your name for the last few minutes, are you okay?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky, he just got released from the hospital and was still recovering from his injuries and he was asking if she was okay, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a wonderful husband like him.

"I'm fine, Lucky," Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around Lucky. "I was just thinking of much we have to be thankful"

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "Yes we do. So why isn't Cameron here? I thought my little buddy would be here to pick me up." Lucky said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "What your wife isn't good enough for you?" Lucky leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. "Of course you are."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth said, with a smile. "Audrey said that she just wanted to spend just a little more time with him, that we can come by and pick him up later."

Lucky put his arms around Elizabeth. "I'm sorry our honeymoon didn't work out as we planned. "

Elizabeth turned to face Lucky. "As long as you are alive and well that is all that matters, now let's get you home before they decide to keep you here. I've seen the way that the nurses are looking at you."

"Well I'm taken." Lucky said, as he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes you are," she said with a grin.

Lucky pushed the button to go into the elevator. Elizabeth looked around the room. "What are you looking for?" Lucky asked, grinning.

"You suppose to be in a wheelchair, its hospital policy."

"Nurse Spencer. Are you bending the rules for your husband?" Lucky said, as they got into the elevator.

"Maybe," she said, with a smile as the elevator door closed.

"Well everything is ready, so where are they?" Audrey asked, as she looked at Nikolas playing with Cameron.

"I'm sure the newlyweds wanted some time alone." Lulu said, as she was bringing some food to the table.

The door opened and Lucky and Elizabeth looked at each other in shock of what their apartment looked like.

"You guys you shouldn't have done this." Elizabeth said, as she saw their whole apartment was moved around, so they could fit a big long table in their apartment.

"We wanted to." Nikolas said, as he hugged his brother. "You both deserve it." Lucky and Elizabeth smiled at each other of what everybody did for them.

There was a knock at the door, and Lucky answered it. "Did you think that you could start dinner without me?" Luke said, as he walked into the apartment, and walked over to the table and sat down.

Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "This is going to be fun," she said with a grin, as everybody started to take a seat.

Later,

Elizabeth couldn't believe that everybody was here, Bobbie, Lucas, Nikolas, Audrey, Lulu and Lesley Lu.

Bobbie then looked at Elizabeth. "This is your first Thanksgiving of being a Spencer, even though you have been a true Spencer for a long time, it's just official now." Bobbie said, with a smile.

"I'm thankful that my nephew is doing okay, and that he is happy."

Lucky smiled, as he put his arms around Elizabeth. "I'm the happiest I have ever been," Lucky said, as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. 

"I'm thankful for my lovely wife, and my stepson, I'm the luckiest men alive to have this two amazing people in my life."

"Da"" Cameron said, as Lucky was helping him with his food. Lucky's face lit up as soon as Cameron said that, it never got sick of hearing that.

"I guess since we are all saying what we are thankful, I guess it is my turn," Elizabeth said, with a smile. "I'm sure you can all guess what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that my husband is alive and well," she said, as she put her arms around him. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Lucky,"

"You never have to find out, I would never leave you." Lucky said, as he started to kiss Elizabeth.

"Do the two of you ever stop kissing?" Nikolas said, as he grinned at his brother.

"We're newlyweds remember?" Lucky said, with a grin, as he kissed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth whispered to Lucky. "We have guests, we do this later," she said, with a grin.

Nearly everybody said what they were thankful expect Lulu and Luke. Lucky turned to his sister and his dad. "Are you going to say what you are thankful?"

"I don't do those types of things," Luke said. "I only come for the free food."

"What about you, Lulu?" Lucky said, as he smiled at his sister. "There must be stuff you are thankful for. Are you happy that your big brother is okay?"

Lulu smiled at Lucky. "Of course I am, but I don't need to tell you that do I?"

Lucky grinned at his sister. "You sound like our father."

Lulu looked at Lucky with this annoyed look on her face. "I don't think you should have said that, honey." Elizabeth said, as she put her arms around him. 

"I'm nothing like my father." Lulu said, as she stood up and walked away from the table.

Lucky got up from the table, and walked over to Lulu, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean that, Lulu. I know you are nothing like our father. You are the smartest young women that I know

" Lucky replied. Lulu turned around. "I think I want to move in with him."

"So you aren't mad at me about what I said. You are mad at yourself because you are thinking about moving in with dad."

Lulu looked at Lucky. "You know me so well."

"I'm your big brother, I'm suppose to." Lucky said, with a smile. "I remember in my hospital room you said that you would think about it, is that why you have been quiet today?" Lucky asked.

Lulu nodded. "I don't know if it is the right thing to do, Lucky."

"I know, Lulu, but you won't know until you do it." Lucky responded. "I know our father isn't the greatest father in the world, but he is trying, and I know that he loves you, he just has a weird way of showing it."

"Mom would want me to try." Lulu responded.

Lucky smiled at the thought of his mother. "That's true."

"I miss mom all the time, but it is during the holidays where I miss her the most. I remember all the things she used to do with me, like going to the park, going to Kelly's for lunch. I try to not remember all those things, because they make me miss Mom more than ever."

Lucky put his arms around Lulu. "I know, but sometimes it is good to think of the memories."

"Do you think that mom will ever come home?" Lulu asked with this lost look in her eyes.

"I don't know."

She then looked at Lucky. "Could I at least visit her?"

Lucky sighed. "I'm not sure that is a good idea, Lulu, she's not how you remember her."

Lulu looked at Lucky. "I don't care, I just want to see my mom, I don't even have to go in the room, I just want to see what she looks like now. I know that she doesn't know who I am , but that doesn't mean we can't see her, right?"

"I guess, Lulu, but it's going to be pretty hard on you."

"Lucky, don't you think our mom deserve to see her kids. It doesn't have to be just me, all three of us can go, you, me and Nikolas."

"I'll talk to dad about it."

"About what?" Luke asked, as he walked up to Lucky and Lulu.

"I want to go and visit mom." Lulu replied.

Luke sighed. "I don't…"

"Don't tell me that you don't think it won't be a good idea because Lucky already told me the reasons why I shouldn't go, but I know the one reason I should go, I love her. I want to see her, you can't stop me."

"I'll think about it, princess."

Lulu sighed. "I'm not your princess anymore, I'm 17."

Luke looked at his daughter. "You will always be my princess."

Lucky looked at Lulu. "Don't you have something else to tell dad?"

"I want to move in with you." Lulu mumbled to herself. "But only if we can go and see mom. She would want to know that you and I are living together."

"Honey, she doesn't know who we are." Luke said.

"But we know who she is." Lulu said. "Please, I just want to see her, I'm not asking a lot; I just want to see my mom."

Luke looked at his daughter, he couldn't believe how grown up she was, she was a young woman. She was just like his Laura, and that is what scares him so much about her.

Elizabeth walked up to them. "Lulu, do you want to read a story to Cameron. He would love to spend time with you."

"I know what you are doing." Lulu said, as she looked at Elizabeth. Lucky smiled at her and mouthed the words thanks.

"I'm not doing anything," Elizabeth said, with a smile.

"Yeah right," Lulu said, as she walked away from Lucky and Luke, and went and read to Cameron.

Elizabeth left Lucky and Luke alone to deal with whatever they were talking about.

Lucky turned to Luke. "I didn't want her to go and see mom, but I think now that she really needs to see her."

"But you know that Laura is not herself anymore, it's going to upset Lulu." Luke said, as he glanced at Lucky. "Do you want your sister to have to go through that?"

"Does this have more to do with you not want to see mom than it is about how you think Lulu is going to react. When was the last time you saw mom?" Lucky questioned.

"When was the last time you saw mom?" Luke yelled.

"A week before the wedding," Lucky said, as he looked at the surprise look on Luke's face. "I wanted her to know that I was marrying the woman of my dreams. I know that she couldn't understand what I was saying or who I was, but I had to do that. I think you and Lulu need to do the same thing."

"It's not going to bring her back by me and Lulu seeing her." Luke said.

"No it won't dad, but it might start to repair the relationship that you have with your daughter. You want that, don't you?" Lucky said, as he walked away from Luke.

Everybody had started to leave the apartment. Elizabeth hugged Bobbie. "Thanks for coming."

Bobbie smiled. "It was fun. Cameron is growing up pretty fast isn't he?"

Elizabeth smiled. "You are telling me," she said, as she watched Lucky playing with Cameron.

"You are a lucky lady, finding a great guy like Lucky." Bobbie said. Elizabeth smiled. "I am lucky, I'm just so happy that we got our second chance."

Bobbie smiled. "Not many people get that" she said.

Elizabeth smiled. "You are right; I'll see you later tomorrow." Elizabeth said, as she waved goodbye to Bobbie and Lucas.

Lucky walked up to her with Cameron in his arms. "So did you and Luke sort everything out?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you about it later," he said.

Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "Nearly everybody is gone and then it will just be the three of us." she said, as she kissed Cameron's forehead.

Nikolas and Lesley had just left, and the only two people left were Luke and Lulu. Lulu walked up to Elizabeth and Lucky, and hugged the both of them.

"Happy Thanksgiving." she said.

Lucky turned to his sister. "So are you staying with Dad?"

Lulu looked at Luke. "It looks that way, and he is going to take me to see her tomorrow." Lulu said, with a smile. "I don't know what you said to change his mind, but thanks, Lucky. Do you want to come?"

Lucky shake his head. "No that's fine; I think you and dad need to do this by yourself." Lucky said. "If you want to go another time, I'll go with you."

"Thanks." Lulu said, as she and Luke left the apartment.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "We are all alone now." Lucky smiled at Elizabeth.

"I love you know that."

"Of course I do, Lucky." Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I'm just going to go and clean Cameron up; it looks like he is going to need a bath."

"Do you think I could do that?" Lucky asked. "I have missed him so much being in the hospital this past week."

"Sure." she said, as she put Cameron in Lucky's arms, and they walked into the bathroom.

"I am the luckiest woman alive" she said, out loud to herself, as she started to clean up the mess that everybody left.

Lucky had just finished Cameron's bath and dressed him for bed. He walked into the bedroom, and placed Cameron in the crib.

"I was so scared that I was never going to be able to do this again, Cameron. When I was in that tunnel, and I had something sharp stuck in my side, I was more scared about not seeing you grow up, get married, have your kids, than I was about bleeding to death. Your mom was so calm, I knew that there was a chance that I could die, but she wouldn't let me think that way. There I was dying, and she looked as beautiful as she has always has."

Lucky then sat looked at Cameron, drifting off to sleep. Lucky started to talk again. "My life flashed through my eyes and you know who I was thinking, it was you and your mom. About all the things that we did, remember the time that we all went to the zoo, and you loved the sounds that the animals all made. We are going to have to go back there very soon. We are going to have to take a vacation together, there are so many places that I want to show you."

Lucky then grabbed Cameron's hand. "I'm here alive and well, and I'm never going to leave you or your mom. I love the two of you too much to do that," he said, as he kissed Cameron's forehead. "You are like my son, even though I'm not your father."

"You are like his father, in all the ways that count," Elizabeth said, standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know that you want to take a vacation," Elizabeth said, as she walked up to Lucky and wrapped her arms around him. Lucky turned around. "There are so many places that I want to show Cameron that I went when me and my parents were on the run."

"That would be great, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she smiled at Cameron who was sleeping peacefully.

Elizabeth and Lucky then quietly walked out of the room, not wanted to wake Cameron up.

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "I think he had a great day."

"Me too, "Elizabeth said, as Lucky fold up the table, and moved the couch back to where it was before. Elizabeth and Lucky then sat down. She put her arms around Lucky. "Are you okay, you are still recovering?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. I'm the luckiest man in the world." She looked at him. " This has been the best Thanksgiving ever, because you are home with me, safe and alive. Promise me that we will never take a train ever again?"

"Deal." Lucky said, as he hugged Elizabeth.

She looked at him. "I heard what you said to Cameron, I was far from being calm when you were hurt. But I guess being a nurse has trained you to not show your emotions, but I was so afraid that I was going to lose you and this time it would be for real," Elizabeth said as a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry, I didn't die, I'm here." Lucky said, as he put his arms around her. She moved closer to him. "I know, I just get scared thinking how close I come to losing you."

"But you didn't." Lucky said, as he smiled at her. "So let's stop thinking about this."

Elizabeth nodded. She then looked at Lucky who was started to look tired. "I think you need to get some rest, Lucky. You just go out of the hospital today, you are still recovering."

"Is Nurse Elizabeth going to look after me?" Lucky said with a grin.

"I think she is going to have to." Elizabeth said, as she put her arms around Lucky.

The next day,

Luke looked at Lulu. "Just wait here for a moment."

"You said that I could see her." Lulu said, with this annoyed look on her face.

"You will." Luke said, as he watched into the room. He hasn't been here for months, the last time he was here when he said goodbye to Laura, he never wanted to come back here. Because if he did then, reality would sinks in and he realize that his Laura, is as sick as she before that nothing has change that not even him could bring his Laura back, nothing will.

"Laura, I brought someone here to see you." Luke said, as he opened the door, and told Lulu to come in.

"Laura, it's your daughter, Lulu."

Lulu walked up to Laura, and smiled at her mother, she didn't care that her mom didn't know who she was or what she was talking about, all she care was that she was able to see her.

Luke walked out of the room to leave Lulu alone with Laura.

About half an hour later,

Lulu walked out of the room, she looked at Luke. "Thank for bring me, dad. It was hard for me to see her like that, but at the same time; it was so great to see my mom face to face, not just pictures of her."

Lulu then turned to Luke. "Do you want to know what I'm thankful for now?"

"Lulu, Thanksgiving was yesterday and I don't really care about these things," Luke said.

Lulu glanced at him. "I'm thankful for that I was able to see my mom that is what I have been wishing for years."

"Can I see her again one day?" Lulu asked. 

Luke looked at his daughter. "You mean you want to see her again?"

"She's my mom. I always want to see her, even if she just thinks that I'm a stranger who visits her. I don't care, I just want to see her."

Luke smiled. "I don't see why not. I have to talk to her doctors though." Luke explained.

"I understand that, why don't you go and talk to them now!" Lulu said. "I want to say goodbye to mom."

The doctor walked by and Lulu walked up to him. "Can I see my mom again?" she asked. T

he doctor nodded. "Sure," he said, as he opened the door and Lulu walked inside.

Lulu sat down next to Laura, and looked at her mom. "I remember how much you love the holidays, so I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving."

The End


End file.
